Malala Yousafzai
SID: 480369482 What traits and characteristics do they have that you find inspiring? ' Malala Yousafzai portrays strong leadership qualities as she is the youngest recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize for her strength in fighting for peace and education in Pakistan (Bashar, 2014). Her strong compassion has led to her fight for awareness of women in Pakistan being denied a right to an education (Bailey, 2014). Due to her compassionate nature, it has led to the start of individuals living under Taliban rule to be able to gain a basic right to freedom. Malala Yousafzai was shot in the head at a close range by the Taliban in 2012 (Douglas, 2017). However, her activism continued after a full recovery months later. This portrays her determination in fighting for what she believes is right. She overcame this fear and had the courage to continue her movement of change to educate women in Pakistan (Bailey, 2014). Her ability to reach a wide audience displays her strong leadership skills as she had followers globally and internationally. This can be seen through international coverage of her attempted assassination that spread rapidly (Hesford, 2013). It displays the effect that Malala’s activism had on the world as multiple national leaders came forward to condemn the attack onto her and offered support for her treatment (Hesford, 2013). Her activism can be seen inspirational to many people as she was a “champion of women’s rights” for standing up against the Taliban in fighting for education rights despite her attack (Bashar, 2014, p. 4). Malala Yousafzai’s activism began at a young age, where she started writing a blog for the BBC under a pseudonym of her life and living under Taliban threats (Bashar, 2014). This exemplifies her drive and vision that started at a young age and have stayed with her overtime in fighting for rights in Pakistan. Due to these traits and characteristics, it shows her authenticity in creating peace and fighting for the basic right of education for all people. ''An image of children in Pakistan praying for Malala Yousafzai's recovery during a candlelight vigil (Shakil Adil/AP in Hesford, 2013) 'Why do they have these traits and characteristics? ' Malala Yousafzai possesses these traits and characteristics to be able to provide a voice for individuals who are not able to do so. Due to her increased activism over the years, it has led to many people following her beliefs and has allowed for many individuals to start to voice their beliefs and agree with Yousafzai. Her strong characteristics have also led to worldwide media coverage of issues rising in Pakistan and their lack of basic rights for women and education (Douglas, 2017). By doing so, it has led to the voice of many national figures, such as Prime Minister Raja Pervez Ashraf expressing Malala as “the true face of Pakistan” (Hesford, 2013, p. 410). Malala Yousafzai has become a representation for Pakistan and “symbol for the rationality of rights and the irrationality of extremism” (Hesford, 2013, p. 410). Her works has therefore led to a great change in Pakistan with many national and international support. Hence, it displays the importance of her traits and characteristics through her activism as her goals of women’s rights and the education for children are a part of the Millennium Development Goals (Bailey, 2014). https://www.bbc.com/news/av/world-asia-23291897/malala-yousafzai-speech-in-full Malala Yousafzai's speech for the UN Education Summit in New York City, July 2013 (BBC News) 'Are they born with it or is it something they have cultivated over time? ' Malala Yousafzai’s activism started at an early age of 11 where she began publicly speaking on her right to education at the Press Club in Peshawar due to Taliban attacks on girl’s schools in Swat (Douglas, 2017). A year later, she wrote a pseudonymous blog for the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) on living under Taliban brutality to deny individuals on a right to education (Bashar, 2014). Because of this, it is strongly believed that Malala Yousafzai’s traits and characteristics were born with her as she had a large audience and following from a young age. This further led to a growing platform where she continued to speak about the importance of education and women’s rights in Pakistan that led to many award nominations such as the International Children’s Peace Price in 2011 and the later on, the Nobel Peace Prize in 2014 (Bashar, 2014). Her traits and characteristics have further enhanced overtime as it led to international media coverage of her activism. Malala Yousafzai’s voice has therefore given rise to the importance of rights for individuals where her activism from an early age has portrayed a positive way in doing so. '''References Bailey, G, 2014, ‘The Power of Malala’, International Social Work, vol. 57, no. 1, pp. 75. Bashar, A, 2014, ‘Malala Yousafzai The Pride of Pakistan’, ''Pakistan and Gulf Economist, ''vol. 33, no. 42, pp. 4-5. Douglas, K, 2017, ‘Malala Yousafzai, Life Narrative and the Collaborative Archive’, ''Life Writing, ''vol. 14, no. 3, pp. 297-311. Hesford, W, 2013, ‘Rhetorics Regulating Childhood and Children’s Rights’, ''JAC, ''vol. 33, no. 3, pp. 407-423.